If I Ruled The World
by LouLouSalvatoreBelikovCullen
Summary: Set in Twilight, after breaking Dawn but before the batttle with the Volturi. Set after Last Sacrafice, Court is attacked and Rose is taken. She gets turned into a Cullen. What will Lissa and Dimitri do? What will the Volturi do when they find out about Rose? And the ledgend? Will it come true? First fanfic, please be nice. R&R x
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Rose POV**_

Being woken up at 7pm in the middle of winter when, even I feel cold, by a strigoi leering over my bed watching me sleep was not my ideal wake up call. The evil, twisted smirk that this particular strigoi was wearing scared me more than it should have. I was the infamous Rosemarie Hathaway, 19 years old, and had more strigoi kills under my belt than most guardians twice or three times my age, which meant that I didn't scare easily. I don't know what it was about this one but it scared me more than normal, it gave me a bad feeling that it was the end for me and my feelings were never wrong. I was also trained by the most badass guardian out there, Dimitri Belicov, who also happens to be my fiancé. We met when Lissa and I returned from our 'adventure' and Dimitri had just graduated. He was ahead of his classes and graduated 2 years earlier than normal, after he graduated in Russia where he was born and raised, he left his family and transferred to St Vladimir's Academy because we were short on guardians. Olena, Dimitri's mum was the best cook that I had ever had the honour of meeting. If anyone should know a good cook it would be me, I love food very, very much. Anyway the point is that Dimitri and I miss his family very much, over the two years that we have been together I have gotten to know and love his family like my own. We fell in love and as they say the rest is history. Dimitri became best friends with Christian Ozera, my best friend Lissa's boyfriend.

Lissa and Christian are moroi, good vampires who can control one of the five elements, fire, water, air, earth and spirit. Lissa controls spirit, which up until recently kept me bound to her. I was her shadowkissed guardian, the bond was formed when I died in the same car accident that killed Lissa's parents and brother, Lissa used her power of healing to bring me back. The bond was broken when I was shot by Christian's cousin, Tasha Ozera because she wanted Dimitri and with me around she couldn't have him. I recovered on my own without the help of spirit which freed me from the bond. I miss it sometimes, it was much easier to keep Lissa safe with the bond but it's easier to be myself without another person in my head as much as I love Lissa I don't need to know her every thought. Christian, or as I like to call him sparky or pryo, specialises in fire. I think of him as my brother and would rather die than let anything happen to him although I would also rather die than let him know how I really feel about him. Moroi can reproduce with other moroi, dhampires and humans; though reproducing with humans is seen as taboo. Dimitri and I are dhampires; we are stronger and faster with better hearing and eyesight than humans. Moroi are seen as weak compared to us but their hearing and eyesight is about the same if not better. We can only reproduce with moroi which means that to carry on our race, we have to make sure that the moroi survive therefore we have become their protectors, their guardians. Strigoi are pure evil, they kill innocent people with no regret or remorse. They burn in the sunlight, are deathly pale and have red rings around their eyes. When you are turned you loose all sense of any morals that you used to have. There is two ways for moroi to be turned strigoi and one way for the rest of us. If a moroi drinks the blood of another moroi, dhampire or human to the point of death then they become a soulless, evil creature of the night. The other way is to have your blood drunk by a strigoi and then for the strigoi to give you it's blood.

But anyway back to the strigoi in my bedroom. I lived in Court so the strigoi shouldn't have been able to get in because of the wards, which meant that humans have broken them. I grabbed my stake from under my pillow, as annoying as it is to sleep with a stake under my pillow, I was thankful to Dimitri for making me keep it there. The strigoi lunged for me, clearly a moroi before it turned as it showed no fighting technique at all. I ducked and outstretched my leg, sending the strigoi sprawling through the air into the wall. Seeing my chance I plunged the stake through the strigoi's stone cold heart and watched as its eyes dimmed until they were staring blankly into space. I was glad at that moment that Lissa and Christian had taken a vacation and that Dimitri was with them, knowing that the reason for this attack was most likely to capture and kill the new queen; Lissa was also the last Dragomir making her all the more desirable to the strigoi. They had wanted me to go but I had too much work to do therefore I had my stand in guardian go in my place. Quickly changing out of my pyjamas and into something suitable for fighting, I checked my phone to make sure I had no messages, meaning that Lissa was safe. I would have had a message straight away if they were also attacked, which meant that the strigoi were oblivious to their trip. Opening my door, I looked out into the hallway making sure that it was clear. The Royal Court was very luxurious and like St Vladimir's Academy had a gothic theme about it, the corridors were long and wide with old, priceless paintings and portraits' of important figures in moroi and dhampire history, on the walls. My room, which I shared with Dimitri, was near Lissa and Christian's room, I stayed in the most guarded part of court. If a strigoi could get in here then it either meant that the guard had slipped when the queen left or that we were loosing, badly. The double door entrance to our wing was hanging off its hinges, walking through our accommodation and out into the open court where everyone else lived was nerve wracking. Even though Lissa, Christian and Dimitri were away I still had friends here that I cared deeply about and would be very upset and distressed if anything happened to them. One of the most horrific sights that I have ever seen awaited me when I reached the centre of court. Strigoi, thousands of them were fighting tiring dhampires. We had lost a great number already but they had too, at this moment it was too hard to tell who would win this fight. Without anymore hesitation to address the situation, attacked the strigoi closest to me. The women went down without a fight though the man was a little harder to beat. It went on like that for a while, fighting, winning and then starting all over again. By the time it was all over I was exhausted. Looking around I saw that none of my friends had been lost in the battle which made a weight life off my shoulders that I didn't even know I had. Walking to where the wards were broken and where the strigoi entered by my self wasn't my smartest move. When I reached the opening I found a group of at least ten strigoi, knowing that I wouldn't be able to fight this many, I turned to run, a lesson Dimitri taught me early on in my trainings. I never even got as far as the tree line of the forest when I felt something heavy hit the back of my head and my mind seeping into unconsciousness.

We had been driving for at least a day after I woke up, I don't know how long I slept for but I can only hope that my friends are safe. Suddenly the van screeched to a halt and I was roughly haled out of the van by my hair making me cry out in pain. It was pitched black, so dark that even with my heightened senses I couldn't make anything out, it was a scary thought to be completely surrounded by darkness, numbing even. We walked through many twists and turns making me dizzy, even though I couldn't see them. The sound of a door being scraped open made me feel more on edge than I already was. I felt the air rush past my face as I was shoved forcefully to the ground, ties were made around my feet preventing me from standing up as well as cutting off my circulation and both my hands were cuffed to some sort of pole or pipe as it was still dark I couldn't see. It stared then, the questioning.

"You're the queens guardian aren't you, Rosemarie Hathaway, the undefeatable. Well guess what Rose you were defeated and this is the end for you. Whither you want to do it the easy way or the hard way is up to you. If you tell us what we want to know we will make you death as painless as possible but if not ….." the voice trailed off suggestively.

"What no name?" came my very bright response. "Malcolm" he replied "now tell us what we want to know" he growled loosing all patience.

"Well now, I can't tell you what you want to know if you don't tell me what is that you want to know, now can I?" this earned me a backslap across the face that would most defiantly leave a bruise. "Where is she?"

"Dunno." It went on like this for a while until the strigoi decided that they were wasting their time with me. Then it came, the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. They started breaking the bones in my legs and moving up my body. After that they started beating me while raping me up until I was covered in blood and could no longer think straight. It hurt that Dimitri was no longer the only one that I had shared that experience, granted with Dimitri it wasn't forced but want and even craved. The sound of heavy footsteps leaving signalled my relief, I knew it wouldn't be long before I left this world and joined Mason in the next. I just hoped that Dimitri and Lissa would be okay without me.

_**Dimitri POV**_

We were due to return back to court next week. I couldn't wait to get back to my Roza. Lissa had found an old legend that she though fit Rose perfectly apart from the fact that Rose was a dhampire and not some vampire that had denied its true nature and overcome the darkness, 'and the Rose will flourish and rule' were the parting words of the legend which just worked to lend weight on Lissa's theory that Rose was some saviour for an unknown group of vampires. It couldn't be true because Rose **was **a Dhampire therefore wasn't this unknown kind of vampire that could be good or bad. Just as I was mulling over possibilities in my head Lissa ran into the room, Christian following close behind, tears streaming down both of their faces. Wondering what could cause this reaction to both of them; I looked at them with curiosity and worry.

"I'm sorry Dimitri" was all Lissa said, but she didn't have to say anymore. I understood something had happened to Rose. That knowledge was tearing apart my insides, taking all my oxygen and reason for living. Without Rose I was nothing, I was but a mere shell of myself. Lissa relayed the events of court, the attack and Rose disappearance. The lack of a body meant that she had been taken; God only knows what the strigoi will do to her. The attack was two nights ago, the court had trouble getting in touch with us which meant that Rose would be long gone. For us I hope that we find her alive or that if she is strigoi that Lissa can save her. I know that I cannot live without her, she is my everything and I will do anything to get her back.

**Should I continue it? :/**

**Review and let me know Please 3 **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carlisle POV

I m not sure Carlisle, the colour scheme is so different, what do you think grey, white or peach? Esme mumbled, looking at me for an answer. I don t really mind honey, whatever you think is best. The rest of the house looks amazing and so will the kitchen. I know it, you re the best decorator that I ve ever had the pleasure to meet I told my wife with an adoring smile gracing my face. Recently we had decided some change would be nice, and came to the conclusion to redecorate our house in Forks, and the house on Isle Esme. Right now we were sitting in Emmett s jeep, with Rose and of course Em up front, Esme and I were in the back seat with Bella, Edward and their daughter, Neisse in the car behind us. Alice and Jasper were in Alice s car at the back. We were heading to our jet for a vacation on the island that I bought Esme for our anniversary. Passing by a warehouse, the stench of very strong blood wafted its way into the car. For there to be that much blood someone must be fatally injured. Wrestling with my conscious, I decided that we had to save the person, no matter what the cost to my family would be. Stop the car We had to help this person, get them to the nearest hospital. If the amount of blood was anything to go by, this person had a very hard, painful time. Walking through the maze that was the warehouse, I pondered what possible condition this person was in. Can you sense their thoughts, how this happened? I asked Edward, my oldest - for lack of a better word son, who had followed me into the warehouse, with the rest of my family. He always was and will always be a son to me. No, nothing, it is like Bella all over again. Except that I can t even sense this person s presence, I could always tell that Bella was there, I just didn t know what her thoughts were. This isn t good. This person may be in even worse condition than I originally thought, possibly even dead if Edward couldn t sense their presence.

I nodded in response and continued towards the smell; super speed has its advantages cause us to get their in matter of seconds. I wasn t sure what I expected to find but this was far from it, whatever it was, and judging by the surprised and horrified gasps from my family, they didn t expect this either. Knowing that this would bring back painful memories for Rose, I gave her the chance to leave and carry onto the jet and wait for us there. The only chance to save this girl would be to change her and to be honest I didn t think that she d appreciate it. No I want to be there for her, I ve been through this I understand how she feels. I don t think that she should be left alone and if she wants to go after the monsters that done this, I will help her. Rose stated firmly. Knowing that when she sets her mind to something there will be no changing it, I sighed in defeat. The way she said monsters, with such a vivid and open disgust and repulse told me that at that moment she wanted nothing more than to hunt down those monsters that done this to a defenceless and helpless girl, and murder them, slowly and painfully. Being honest I could say that I wanted to do the exactly same thing myself and I didn t even know the girl or had been through the horrible circumstances before.

The young woman seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness, hoping that she would hear me and be able to respond, I asked her what her name and age was. She looked at like I was nuts. What the hell does it matter, I m gonna die either way. Get out of here before they come back. The girl as I would now have to keep referring to her as, since she wouldn t give us a name, looked to be in very bad condition. Judging by the dried blood and the fresh blood she had been down here for sometime, being tortured most likely. Her hair was matter with blood, from a gash where considering the markings on the wall, she had been thrown against the hard surface. Her shoulder was dislocated, and the arm and hand twisted at odd angles with all fingers individually broken, on both hands. Her chest was cut by the looks of it with a knife, it was very deep and recently done, almost like a stab would but the person dragged it along. Most of her ribs were broken and bruised along with her stomach being bruised. All bones in her legs had been individually shattered. She would have been unrecognisable, if they hadn t left her face alone, which I don t understand, if they had gone to this much trouble to hurt the rest of her then why leave her face alone. You don t have to die, you could become like us I told her hoping that she was sane enough to decide. That depends, what are you? She asked with a look of confusion on her face, which is understandable but her look was different like she knew what we were but couldn t understand how our eyes were not red. That is impossible though the volturi have a rule; that no human learn of our existence. If there was by chance a human with this knowledge then the volturi would give them the option to die or change, the vampire giving this secret away would be punished.  
We are vampires, but we don t kill Ok She murmured closing her eyes. I take that as she wants to turn. I told Emmett and Jasper to go and find blood, from a blood bank or whatever just to get some. Esme, Rose and Bella would wash her body and hopefully some of the girls cloths would fit her, which Neisse would pick out after Edward helped me change her. Hopefully her heart wouldn t give out before she passed through the change. I bit her wrist and all areas were main arteries were. Now we just had to wait, most of the girls cloths were ripped and torn because of being beaten and raped. Edward and I left to give the girl privacy while our girls washed and changed her. It didn t take long to do that and we load her body into the car, hopefully we would get to the jet before she stared screaming and thrashing. Strangely she hadn t done that yet, she was very brave most would have started screaming the minute they were bitten. Arriving at the jet we stopped on the runway and I took the girl out of the car and carried her to the jet while everyone else went to go park the cars. The jet was very luxurious; when you live as long as I have you learn something about earning and saving money. It had 2 bedrooms, a lounge/ sitting area (it was really strange to see a couch with seatbelts), and it even had a kitchen. I took Rose into the main bedroom that we didn t really use, as we don t sleep and never have guests that do. Everyone came back and Jasper went to start the jet. He got his pilots license a decade ago, and still enjoyed flying, not yet tired of the activity. We settled in for the longish flight to Brazil. The airport in Brazil was just the same as it had been all the other times that we came, we trusted the airport staff to store the jet and prepare it again when we were returning home, which with the circumstances didn t look to be in the near future. Newborns are much faster and stronger than the rest of us, as they still have human blood left in their system. Their bloodlust is also incontrollable, it normally takes about a year for the bloodlust to be tamed and the red eyes to dilute to the amber colour of the rest of our eyes. Rose was our responsibility and even if she didn t agree with our lifestyle we would help her tame the bloodlust and try to control the inner monster. We go taxis over to the dock and used our boat to speed across to the island that held so much of our hearts and memories. No one said anything about carrying around any unconscious body as it looked like she was sleeping. The lack of name was really starting to grate on my nerves because it was actually rather rude to keep referring to her as she, her, the girl etc, also I was curious to learn more about her.

When we arrived at the island, Edward moved Her to the spare room that she would use during her stay. If she wanted I would be willing to offer a place in my family, tough I d have to talk to them first but I don t think anyone will be opposed to the notion.

**********SOME TIME LATER **********

Rose POV

The fire had been burning for at least one day, 24 hours, 1440 minutes, 86400 seconds yeah I know, I counted, I took my painstaking time to work out the amount of seconds in a day. The Rose Hathaway does math, yeah, yeah but really I m bored as Hell, not to mention the pain. It was excruciating but I wouldn t scream, I didn t know these people therefore didn t want to show any kind of weakness. Suddenly the pain cranked up a notch; I resigned to Lissa s mind and felt her also excruciating pain. She was on the floor, screaming with her back arched, much like I wanted to do. This meant that she felt my pain, it had recreated and broken through the bond somehow.

Princess? questioned Dimitri, looking gorgeous as ever. I missed him so badly and wanted nothing but to be back in his arms. Its breath- Rose, I feel breath- her pain. breath- It must breath- have broken breath- through the breath- bond. Who breath- could be doing breath- this to her? Lissa panted sobbing at the end. Roza, what do you know where she is or who is doing this? Dimitri asked the hope and love shining in his eyes, broke my heart. Knowing our time as a couple had run out. I didn t know much about my new state but I did know that I wouldn t be able to see any my friends again. Lissa shook her head giving a clear message that is understood universally, NO. I mentally shoved a block up between me an Lissa causing her to loose all sense of me like the bond used to be, one sided. Maybe Lissa would think I was dead and tell Dimitri resulting in them moving on, but I doubted they could or would move on. Still watching through Lissa s eyes I saw her get up and look around confused, like nothing ever happen She s gone, like how the bond used to be, but I m pretty sure that she is alive. Do you know what could cause her that kind of pain? Christian of all people asked with concern, awwwwww Chrissy loves meeeee. It felt like she was burning alive and the only creature that would cause someone that much pain would have to be pure evil, sick and twisted. Strigoi Dimitri mumbled skin paling causing that whole room to freeze. It looked like they were in the ballroom back at court. Everyone was there Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Sydney, my mum and my dad. Everyone was looking with scared or shocked face bar my dad who was positively fuming. HOW DARE THEY, MY DAUGHTER. DO THEY NOT KNOW THE PAIN I COULD PUT THEM THROUGH? ANYONE WHO HAS HURT HER WILL PAY WITH THEIR LIVES, slowly and painfully Abe screamed trailing off at the end with a sinister smile that would rival a strigois . I was yanked out of Lissa s head by the pain getting worse but receding slowly from my fingertips and toes, slowly working its way up. At this I allowed to let loose, arching and screaming, writhing in pain just as Lissa had.

When all the pain was gone I waited a moment and then my eyes snapped open, taking in my surroundings. Years of guardian training told me to evaluate the exits and any escape roots. There was a male and female who looked to be in their mid to late 20 s holding hands, couple #1. Behind them was a beautiful blond that looked like a model with her arms wrapped around a huge muscular guy possessively glaring at me making sure I got the message, yeah yeah you can have him I ve already got a man of my own - had a man I corrected myself sadly, couple #2. There was an overactive pixie, bouncing on the spot, who was standing beside a tall blond with lots of battle scars, couple #3. Finally there was a brunette in the arms of a guy who had wild, untameable bed hair, couple #4, a little girl who looked about 5 or six was hiding behind their legs. Couples, #2, #3 and #4 looked about 17- 19. Names really would be helpful. As if he read my mind, the 20ish year old guy stepped forward to introduce them.  
This is my family. My name is Carslie This is my wife, Esme, my oldest son Edward and his wife Bella. Their daughter Neisse is hiding behind their legs, He told me smiling lovingly at the Neisse, who shyly peeked her head from behind her fathers legs and waved to me The pixie is my daughter Alice and her husband Jasper. And finally this is my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie. They all waved at me and smiled expectantly. I Rosemarie Hathaway, I m nineteen but call me Rosemarie and I ll kick your asses, its Rose I replied. I d love to see you try Emmett I think replied sarcastically. I raised my eyebrows invitingly. Anytime, Anywhere I replied hotly. Rolling his eyes Carlisle said Its nice to meet you Rose. Just so you know for future reference, Edward reads minds, Jasper is feels your emotions and Alice tells the future. Great I muttered, if that guy could really read my mind I was so dead. Don t worry your mind and presence is blank to me Edward said with a crooked grin. They explained everything about their kind of vampires, leaving me in stunned silence.  
Do you know what happened before we found you? Shit! I knew I d get asked something like this. No I replied feeling guilty for lying to them and overwhelming rage some because of the darkness I get from Lissa using her spirit abilities also embarrassment at what actually occurred. Then what s with the guilt and anger? questioned the blond one- Jasper with a raised eyebrow, is it just me that can t do that?  
I really don t want to talk about it now I snapped with an ice cold, deadly voice that could freeze hell. They all looked at me scared, Emmett held his hands up with a look that someone just killed his puppy.  
Let me talk to her Rosalie almost whispered, it was the softest and most gentle voice I d heard anyone use apart from Dimitri. Everyone filed out of the room.  
Would you like to hear my story, Rose? It doesn t have a happy ending but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we d all be under gravestones now. I nodded for her to continue and we walked out onto the balcony that lead off the room which I was staying in. The night sky and stars twinkled above us. I lived in a different world than you did, Rose. My human world was a much simpler place. It was 1933. I was 18 and I was beautiful. My life was perfect She stared out into the ocean, her expression far away.  
My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck that was involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumour. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren t as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they d brought their troubles on themselves.  
It was my mother s job to keep our house and myself and my two younger brothers in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favourite. I didn t fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren t satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did. They weren t satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men s eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year that I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses.  
I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn t seem to be any way that I wouldn t get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father s arm and think that I was the most beautiful thing they d ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Rose. I was silly and shallow, but I was content. She smiled amused at her own evaluation.  
My parents influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted the big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn t see any reason why I wouldn t get these things. There were few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She was married to a man my parents would have never considered for me a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I had ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life. She looked at me with unfathomable eyes. It was a different time. I was around the same age as you, but I was ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband that would kiss me when he got home from work just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind . . . It was hard for me to imagine the world that Rosalie had known. Her story sounded more like a fairy tale than history to me. Rosalie sighed, and when she spoke again her voice was different, the wistfulness gone.  
In Rochester, there was one royal family the Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank that my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That s how his son Royce Kind the Second - her mouth was twisted around the name, it came out through her teeth- saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father s lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank. Rosalie laughed without humour.  
I didn t notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house.  
Royce was handsome, too. He had lighter hair than I did, but pale blue eyes. He said that my eyes were like violets, and then some of those started showing up alongside the roses.  
My parents approved that s putting it mildly. This was everything that they d dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I d dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything that I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I had known him for two months. We didn t spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me that he had too many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that too. There was lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open too you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you.  
It wasn t a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I d ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera s, I no longer felt jealous. I pictures my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawn of the King s estate, and I pitied her. Rosalie broke off suddenly, clenching her teeth together. It pulled me out of her captivating story, and I realized that the horror was not far off.  
I was at Vera s that night, Rosalie whispered. Her face was smooth as marble, and as hard. Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn t looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me, it wasn t quite the same not so sweet somehow . . . I shoved that though aside. Royce was my prince. Someday I would be queen.  
It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn t realized how late it was. She continued to whisper. It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home I can remember that clearly, I remember every detail about that night. I clung to it so hard . . . in the beginning I thought of nothing else. And so I remember this, when so many pleasant memories have faded away completely . . . She sighed, and began whispering again. Yes, I was worrying about the weather . . . I didn t want to have to move the wedding indoors . . .  
I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken street lamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I d called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name.  
Rose! he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly.  
I hadn t realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of rich men.  
Here s my Rose! Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. You re late. We re cold, you ve kept us waiting so long. I d never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He told me that he didn t like champagne. I hadn t realized that he preferred something much stronger.  
He had a new friend the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta. What did I tell you John, Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. Isn t she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches? The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse that he was buying. It s hard to tell, he drawled slowly. She s all covered up. They laughed, Royce like the rest.  
Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders it was a gift from him popping the buttons off. They scattered all over the street. Show him what you look like, Rose! He laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair form the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that - the sound of my pain . . . Rosalie looked off suddenly as if she had forgotten that I was there. I won t make you listen to the rest, she said quietly. They left me in the street, still laughing and stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said that he would have to learn some patience first. That s how Carlisle found me. My record is almost as good as Carlisle. Better than Esme even. A thousand times better than Edward s. I ve never tasted human blood. I did murder five humans, she told me in a complacent tone If you can really call them humans. But I was very careful not to spill their blood I knew I wouldn t be able to resist that, and I didn t want any part of them or their essence in me, I had, had enough of then inside me when they murdered me. Rape and murder is a horrible thing to go through, like you already know, I didn t want them putting anyone else through that. But mostly I wanted revenge. I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked. Her story was so sad, she was so close to everything she had ever wanted. I guess I should tell you my story now, huh? I said with a humourless smile.  
You don t have to if you don t feel comfortable, but I would like to know. Well I guess we should go find the rest of you re family then. I don t want to have to repeat myself. We both walked back inside, and downstairs to the family room. Everyone looked up curiously. Jasper more so, probably wondering what had me so depressed, but maybe already knowing from hearing Rosalie s story. That could make anyone feel this way. Edward looked excited, knowing that he was going to hear my story, from reading Rosalie s mind. I wasn t completely human, before I changed. I started out, holding my hand up to stop the protests that I knew would come. Let me explain I carried on seeing the nods of everyone. I was a dhampire, they are half moroi and half human. They have enhanced senses hearing, vision, etc they are also faster and stronger. Moroi are good vampires, they age and can have children. They re not as strong or fast as dhampires but their senses are about the same, if not better. They can control one of the five elements, fire, water, air, earth and spirit. There is 12 royal families, from which a King or Queen is choose to rule. My best friend Lissa was a princess, last of her line, the last of the Dragomirs. Lissa controls spirit, which up until recently kept me bound to her. I was her shadowkissed guardian, the bond was formed when I died in the same car accident that killed Lissa s parents and brother, and Lissa used her power of healing to bring me back. The bond was broken when I was shot by Christian s - Lissa s boyfriend - aunt, Tasha Ozera because she wanted Dimitri my boyfriend, well ex I suppose now - and with me around she couldn t have him. I recovered on my own without the help of spirit which freed me from the bond. Earlier the bond seemed to have returned, stronger, I was pulled into Lissa s head as she felt my pain from going through the change. Christian, or as I like to call him sparky or pryo, specialises in fire. I think of him as my brother and would rather die than let anything happen to him, I said this with a wry smile, Although I would also rather die than let him know how I really feel about him. Moroi can reproduce with other moroi, dhampires and humans; though reproducing with humans is seen as taboo. Dimitri as well as I was, is a dhampire. We can only reproduce with moroi which means that to carry on our race, we have to make sure that the moroi survive therefore we have become their protectors, their guardians. We are trained from a very young age to kill strigoi. Strigoi are pure evil vampires, they kill innocent people with no regret or remorse. They burn in the sunlight, are deathly pale and have red rings around their eyes. When you are turned you loose all sense of any morals that you used to have. There is two ways for moroi to be turned strigoi and one way for the rest of us. If a moroi drinks the blood of another moroi, dhampire or human to the point of death then they become a soulless, evil creature of the night. The other way is to have your blood drunk by a strigoi and then for the strigoi to give you it s blood. My mother dropped me at the Academy when I was three. I guess being a guardian was more important to her than being a mother. She had a very big reputation, she was a badass guardian. Everyone used to tell me how lucky I was to have The Janine Hathaway as a mother. I didn t care about her reputation though, she was never the great mother/guardian everyone painted her as. She abandoned me to be raised by the Academy. I never got a birthday card, or Christmas present from my supposed mother. Never a phone call to ask how I was, what I was up to. The only time I ever heard from her was when I did something wrong, to tell me how disappointed she was in me, how she expected more of me. I sighed and looked up from where I was nervously twining my fingers. The horrified faces of the Cullen s stared back at me.  
She had all that and she just gave it up! Rosalie exclaimed angrily, knowing she wanted a child and didn t see how someone could willingly give one up. She had more important things to do, her priorities were different from yours. I gave up trying to please her when I was five, around the time I met Lissa. I didn t care about school and had a very bad temper that landed me in A LOT of trouble. Lissa and I became friends not long after that. We were and still are complete opposites, Lissa is clam and always in control. If someone annoys her then she will plot revenge whereas I would normally just punch them. We were in some of the same classes, when we were five they never split up the dhampires and moroi. Really making five years old spell Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway is cruel. So I reacted the way a normal person should and threw my book at the teacher calling her a fascist bastard. I didn t know what it meant at the time, but I did know how to hit a moving target. Emmett s booming laugh filled the room, I smiled amused by the memory.  
I never know who my father was growing up, my mother never told me and no one else knew apart from him of course. Lissa s family unofficially adopted me. It was devastating for both me and Lissa when they died, we finally realized that we were truly alone in the world apart from each other. Lissa didn t know that she had specialised in spirit, we didn t even know it existed. But she healed me using spirit, it formed a bond between us. I could see into her head, read her thoughts and always knew where she was. We never had any secrets between us because I could read her mind and would feel guilty holding stuff back from her as she couldn t hold stuff back from me. We ran away from the Academy. Lissa felt that someone was after her and I trusted, so we left to keep her safe. We were on the run for two years before the Academy found us. Dimitri Belicov was the guardian leading the search for us, he later became my mentor. He taught me how to fight once we returned to the academy." I trailed off, my eyes filling with tears at the memories of a love which I will never regain.  
"Hold up, Dimitri as in your boyfriend ?" Emmett asked, with a look of excitement on his faced. Like he had finally found someone who loved braking rules as much as he thought made me laughed, thinking that no one would be as good at breaking rules as me, though Emmett may be a fair rival. "Yeah that Dimitri, we fell in love but couldn't be together because of our societies standards and expectations. We were both dhampires and couldn't reproduce so there was no point in staring a relationship which would only cause heartbreak. Also dhampires are expected to be strictly professional and shouldn't have any ties that may affect protecting our moroi. Dimitri and I were both assigned to protect Lissa after graduation, and if we let ourselves love each other then we will throw ourselves in front of the other rather than our moroi and they come first, no matter the personal sacrifices we have to make. Not to mention the fact that Dimitri was six years older than me, I was underage and he was my mentor." I sighed thinking about all the obstacles that we had overcome in our relationship. "That's so romantic, you were starcrossed lovers." Alice sighed wistfully, probably getting the wrong impression, a fairytale impression that was so completely wrong. "There were rumours that the strigoi were banding together to bring down the royal families and that proved to be true when the royal families started to be attacked and massacred. I was trying to get over Dimitri, to forget about him so I lead on one of my best friends, Mason, who I knew was in love with me. Over spring break because of the attacks the Academy took us all to a ski lodge that was protected by both wards and guardians. I found out about where the strigoi that were supposedly banding together were based and told Mason. I shouldn't have I know that but I wasn't thinking at the time. Mason wanted to go and stop them, we were still novices and didn't truly know what it was like to battle a strigoi, still I refused to go. Mason asked his bestfriend, Eddie, to go along with a moroi called Mia. She wanted revenge on the strigoi, her mother was killed in one of the massacres. When I found out that they were gone I asked Christian, Lissa boyfriend, to come with me and compel the guards to let us out. We found them in a shopping centre in Spokane, They hadn't found the strigoi but did find evidence that they had been in here. I killed my first strigoi that night and lost my bestfriend. He sacrificed his life for mine." The guilt I still felt from that night became dominant over my other emotions, which I guess Jasper felt.  
"It wasn't your fault we all make our own choices and Mason made his." I just nodded. I had heard this speech too many times and couldn't be bothered arguing. Esme nodded for me to continue with my story with such sympathy in her eyes that I wanted to hug her. "We thought we had taken out the person behind the attacks on the royal families but the worst came when the Academy was attacked. Students and some guardians were taken in the battle that the strigoi had to retreat from because of the approaching day. We staged a rescue mission and Dimitri was taken and turned." The whole family gasped, finding it unimaginable to be separated from their significant other. "I dropped out of school to find and kill Dimitri, to give his soul peace. I thankfully failed at that and we found a way to turn him back, Lissa staking him with a stake charmed with spirits healing powers. But we are once again separated, this time I think for good.  
"Dimitri, Christian and Lissa went on vacation and I stayed behind because of the amount of work that I had to do. The court was attacked and I was taken. They recognised me as Lissa's guardian and because she was now the new queen they decided they would try to tourture the information out of me. It didn't work of course, I would never sell Lissa out like that, and me being my smartass self decided to piss them off. They gave up on me deciding they were wasting their time on me and choice to get rid of me. And well you know the rest." Now that they knew my story I felt very vunrable around them and didn't know if should have shared that much. I guess time will tell how trust worthy they are.

The Cullens stared back at me full of symapthy for everything that I had to go through. "That's worst than my story" Rose exclaimed, she looked pissed off and mad like she wanted to destroy anyone who had hurt me. Having a big sister might be fun, though I will never forget and stop missing the one I have back home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dimitri POV

She was gone, my reason for living, just vanished. Without her I had no reason to be, without her I was nothing. I know I had a badass guardian reputation, but without Roza no of it mattered. I never should have left for that vacation, I should have stayed with Rose then I could have saved her. My thoughts were the same since she has been gone, depressing. I kept thinking what I could have done different, how I could have saved her. Her room at court was just the same apart from a few signs of a fight. SInce we returned to court about four days ago, with the exception of the meeting in the main ballroom, I hadn't left my Roza's room. I couldn't survive without her and its was all I had left. Knowing that I would have to leave my sanctuary(Rose's room) soon and face the music, the reality from the attack, as right now it just didn't seem real. She couldn't be gone, it was impossible. The court was in turmoil, people were panicking. If the safest place known to moroi was attacked, what did this mean. Our magic wasn't strong enough, the strigoi would win the everlasting battle? To be honest though I just couldn't bring myself to care. The door bursting open with a hopeful Lissa and Christian wasn't even enough to startle me and take me from the peace Roza's room gave me.

"The legend, Dimitri, it could be becoming reality. Rose is gone but that doesn't mean that she is dead or strigoi. What if the legend is true? What if she is the saviour for some unknown race of vampires?" Lissa looked at me with a pleading expression, wanting that to be real so badly. It had sparked a little hope in me which then died with the thought that if Roza was alive then she would have contacted us by now.

"If that was true, she would have contacted us by now."

"No you know Rose, always protecting others above herself. If she didn't know what she was and thought that she was a danger to us then she would let us think that she was dead. Remember that she doesn't even know about the legend, we never got a chance to tell her."

**_The second death, the second raising, _**

**_different from the first, though dead she is,_**

**_the saviour will come to the unknown race, vampires, _**

**_denying their true nature, they will follow,_**

**_and the Rose will flourish and rule,_**

"For there to be a second death, there would have to be a first. Which could be Rose dieing when she became shadowkissed. The second may be something to do with the unknown race of vampires." Christian pondered this but looked puzzled when he came to the next line.

"I'm not to sure about the second, third or fourth line but the fifth has to be Rose, it even has her name in it."

"Well where should we start looking?" I questioned, there was no location in the legend, which meant she could be anywhere. My question seemed to stump the others as their faces remained blank.

_**I know it's short but I didn't have much time. I stayed at my friends house last night and just wrote that this morning. I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Review if you have any ideas. I won't update again until I get at least 7 reviews. Keep reading :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is my first OC. She was inspired by my bestfriend Samantha who wants to be in the I'm writing this she is beside me dancing and playing taptap on her iphone, normal friends I know :)**_

_**Keep reading, enjoy**_

Chapter 4

Samantha POV

She took them away from me. They chose her over me, they tried to kill me. Aro told me that him and my uncles, Caius and Marcus saved me, they couldn't bare to let a sweet child like me die. They encouraged me to get revenge on my sperm donor(AN: Sam actually calls her dad that :D she really is a strange child)and so called mother and twin sister. I don't know why they want me to do this so badly though, I guess just to make me feel better. The minute I turned 18 years old, they changed me so that I too was strong and immortal like them, they didn't want to loose me. And after everything that they have done for me, here I am questioning their advice; to kill Rose. It would hurt my birth parents, but if they were really cold hearted enough to try to kill me when I was a baby then would this really effect them? Rose had never done anything to me, but I would listen to my uncles advice and with the help of my sister - not in blood but she has always been there for me - Jane I will have my revenge. They had provided me with everything I could ever want. They ruled a vampire race, they told me that's how they had the power to save me. And that only I had the power to defeat my parents and sister, so that they could never hurt anyone else, evil like that shouldn't exist in this world. Most would say that we are evil, killing humans. But like everything else in the world we have to eat. Humans kill cows, chicken and other animals for food - for survival - does that make them evil? If not then how is our need of blood for survival evil. Uncle Aro really does see things in a different light than most others, but his view makes sense. Humans kill, animals kill, we kill, it's all part of a food chain. If there was another way for us to survive then I know that Aro would do that instead of killing.

Rose is now gone. I had strigoi attack the court, there was no way she could survive that, I know that the strigoi kidnapped her and killed her. Hopefully in a painless way, no matter the past she still was my sister. Strigoi work for us, the volturi, though most have their own agenda. Aro chapped my bedroom door. My room was huge, I loved it here I lived in a castle with my true family. Here I could practice my powers without hurting people. Before I was turned I could control all five elements, I don't know why I was a dhampire not a moroi. That meant that I shouldn't have powers, but I did. After I was turned, my control over the elements became a deadly but useful weapon. "Come in" I whispered, my thoughts still far away, wondering if I did the right thing, knowing that with his super hearing Aro would hear. "So it is done?" Aro asked with a kind smile, there was something behind that smile that he was hiding from me. But if he wanted me to know, he would tell me. "Yes it is done. Is everything okay uncle?" I asked concerned that something may be wrong in my family. That's what we were - the volturi - a family. "Of course everything is fine, it is nothing that you have to worry about." Aro said sharply. Did I do something to anger him? As if reading my mind - which is supprisingly blank to him - Aro calmed me.  
"It is nothing that you did, I am just rather stressed with some new wars coming to human notice." "Well if there is anything that I can do let me know." I smiled. Aro grinned back at me and shook his head, knowing that I would complain if I was asked to do anything. I am not really interested in vampire politics. "I guess I will retire to my chambers, if you need anything you know where I am." Aro left closing the door behind him. This talk made me feel better, that I had made the right choice. Aro was too good to let me do something bad.

Aro POV

She was a good weapon, a good addition to us and only too easy to convince that her family were evil. We kidnapped her when she was a child, I really did think her family would put up a better fight. But when they thought that she was dead they gave up all together. It is even better that the little tramp that was Rose Hathaway didn't know anything about her sister. After all this is over I may just keep her around, if she doesn't prove to be too much of a pain in the ass. Keeping up appearances though that was hard, to always pretend to be the kind, sweet, loving uncle, I don't know if I could be bothered doing that for the rest of eternity. "Aro, sir, we just got word that the Cullens changed Rose when she was on the brink of death." Alec said looking panicked, most likely because he was scared of my reaction. I took a deep breath to calm me.  
"We will deal with it tomorrow. In the meantime send some humans to my chambers, I need so way to release my anger." I grinned evilly as I thought of what I could do to the humans. They were so weak and pathetic. Samantha better get it right this time or she won't know what is coming for her. Literally. She still thinks I'm the good devoted family guy, she will soon learn when I no longer need her powers...

_**xxx Review please xxx**_

_**I still haven't got 7 reviews but I decided to be nice and upload this chapter as soon as I wrote. Sam wanted me to upload this chapter too but only cos she is in it. Thanks too Gabby726 for reviewing and I hope you keep reading but yes Dimitri and Rose do get reunited :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rose POV It is hard, really hard, to tame the urges. The bloodlust is overwhelming but I had once - before I died, for lack of better words - tried to protect the moroi and humans as best I could from strigoi and vampires like myself. Granted I didn't know this kind existed but all the same I would have wanted to protect the humans and moroi. But now all my urges were to kill them. I wouldn't though, it went against everything that I was brought up to believe. I had just overcame that though, I can now be around humans, its hard but I can control myself. It has only been two weeks since I was turned and according to the Cullens, it was unheard of for any vampire to become this controlled so quickly. It normally takes about a year for us to be able to control ourselves, but for some reason this didn't apply to me though my eyes are still red. We came back to the Cullens home in Forks, where we will be going to school, unfortunately. Seeing as I am now dead I was hoping to avoid that. Also some of my powers were coming through, normally my kind - that's really weird to say now that I am no longer dhampire - only got one power but already I had three and still felt like there was more to come. I could already change my appearance to whatever I wanted, I could teleport - go wherever I wanted in the world in the blink of an eye - and could freeze time.

They are really useful for pulling pranks. Emmett has became my partner in crime - pranking wise. He loved it just as much as me, the looks on our families faces were the best. Rosalie is getting really annoyed at us, just as a normal older sister would. She is accusing me - jokingly of course- of stealing her boyfriend, as me and Em spend loads of time together. I feel like I can talk to her about anything and she won't judge me.

Edward has become my pain in the ass of an older brother. He is really annoying and mostly always serious. He knows what to do to tick me off really well and of course does it, which causes us to start fighting. Bella is really nice though, just like Rosalie I can't get too close to her. She has the one thing that I want more than anything - a child with the man she loves. I know that jealousy is a horrible thing and I hope that in time I can love her but right now something about her feels off; as if she is hiding something from us. I also feel like her and Edward are not meant to be together, Nessie though is the sweetest little girl I have ever meet. I think of her as my niece and hope that will never change.

Jasper is the buffer between me and Edward , he is the one we run too if we have an argument. He is the best at solving them and getting us to make up, maybe because he can tell what our emotions are? Though most of the time mine and Em's pranks are for Edward, he gives the best reaction. Alice, there is no words to describe, she's amazing and has become my best friend and sister. Just as close as Lissa and I were.

Esme and Carlisle are the parents that I never had. They are kind, caring and think of us all like their children. No favourites. I love my new family and hope to never have to live without them. Missing my old family though is the only down side to this new life, if only I could somehow combine the past and present of my life then everything would be perfect...

Right now me and Em are waiting - with a camera - for Edwards reaction to our latest prank. Just to be annoying,in the bathroom, we had switched Edwards shampoo to instant blue hair dye(AN: I don't think that really exists, dose it? :D) for his beloved hair that he loves soooooo much and we had covered the tap with tape but left a little bit uncovered so that it would soak him. We then decorated his car with cake frosting, sprinkles and birthday candles seeing as it was Edwards birthday.

Just as we were hoping Edward came storming down the stairs furious. His hair was blue and his cloths soaked. Both me and Em took some quick pictures to add to the photo album of Edwards reactions to our pranks, that we were giving him later on as a birthday present.

"I am going to the shops to get some REAL shampoo to wash this out!" Edward all but yelled at us, we readied our cameras for his reactions to the abuse given to his precious Volvo.

"WHAT!" Edward screamed, luckily I captured this camera. It would make a great addition to the photo album. The whole family rushed out, hearing Edwards scream, looked at Edward with his hair and cloths, then the car and the us doubled over laughing before them their selves joined in. Soon we were all laughing, even Edward, like a real family, which had me missing my old family, if only there was a way for the two worlds to collide...

**_REVIEW please 3_**

**_I can't be bothered waiting for people to review, I'll just update anyway_**

**_hope you enjoyed this chapter _**

**_xxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Samantha POV

"Samantha" Aro called me, maybe they need my help with something. Often if they had a big group that they had to deal with - for committing a crime, since we were basically the law - they would use my powers for quickness. My uncles also saw it as a chance for me to train.

Walking down the ancient marble hallway, I didn't feel like belting out the lyrics to whatever song was in my head which I normally did, alerting people to my presence, I heard whispering coming from the main meeting room.

"We will dispose of her when she is finished the job. She never got it right the first time and we don't give second chances. Rose its still alive, granted she was turned into one of us, but that is exactly what the legend says will happen. Then she will rule over this race of vampires, which means that we will no longer have any power. What are we without power? Samantha is useful now, but after a decade or so she will be strong and powerful, enough to forcefully take over and kill all of us." Aro hissed, most likely at Marcus as he liked me more than the rest. SO they never really were my family. Feeling betrayed and broken, I snuck back to my room to pack my things. I knew if they knew that I had heard them talking they would kill me on the spot.

I needed to warn Rose. I couldn't go to her family because they didn't know about my kind. So that left only one option...to find her...

Rose POV

God I was bored. This is hell, school is even worst than St Vlads. Already I had guys hitting on me.

Period 1

"Hey Rosie, baby" Mike Newton called, god I couldn't stand this guy. He rushed through the classroom, staring at my chest. His loyal followers were with him, as always, they might as well be zombies, in fact I think I will call them that from now on. "Is this seat empty?"

"Yeah and this one will be too if you sit down" I stated monotone and stared blankly ahead.

This earned a laugh from all the zombies and a glare from him. Just then the teacher came in, told everyone to go to their seats and Mike n his zombies - thankfully - moved on.

Period 2

"Hey hun, what's your sign?" Tyler I think his name was asked with a confidant smirk.

"Do not enter" with that I got up and walked away.

Period 3

"If I could see you naked, I'd die happy." This came from Eric this time, it was only 3rd period and I was already pissed off.

"Yeah but if I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing"

By the end of the day I was pissed off and tired. All I wanted to do was punch something. When I returned home there was an unfamiliar car in the drive.

When I got inside the house everyone was in the dinning room. There was another girl that looked alot like me. She looked up startle and a bit scared when I entered.

"I'm Samantha, I'm your twin sister and I'm really really sorry for trying to kill you but when I found out the truth I had to come and warn you." She said after taking a deep breath she continued, "I know that you will probably never forgive me but just know that I am really sorry."

"Edward is she telling the truth?"

"I don't know just like you I can't read her mind." This was said with a worried expression.

"Her feelings are true. She is really sad and regretful. But also angry and betrayed." Jasper said making the last part into a question.

Samantha told us her story of how she really was my sister and had been kidnapped, then tried to kill me, everything up until this point.

Now that we knew that the volturi were after me we would have to do something and fast ...

**_REVIEW_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rose POV

I was going shopping today with Alice, Rose and Esme. Bella wanted to stay home and Samantha had gone hunting with the guys.

Alice, being Alice had produced a plan to ensure that we got round all the shops we wanted to go to. We were allowed 20 minutes in the first shop before we moved onto the second. Shopping with Alice was exhausting, after three hours I needed a break. I missed Lissa she was the only one I really ever done stuff like this with.

When I suggested to Alice that we take a break, she was unhappy to say the least. We were disturbing the schedule according to her, but to be honest I couldn't give a damn.

"You guys go on, I think I'll just go and get a bit of air."

"Are you sure? We could come with you?" Rose asked with a concerned smile, forever the big sister. If she couldn't have children, she said that she would like someone else to care for and for that she picked me.

"I'll be fine you know that I can kick ass if the need arises."  
I grinned at them, leaving them shaking their heads to walk outside.

A group of guardians walked over to me, and told me to come with them. There was too many of them to fight off without using my new powers and if I did use the powers then the new race of vampires would be exposed. And that would only bring attention from the volturi before we were ready to deal with them.

Anyway if I acted normal then they might believe I was still dhampire - though it was a long shot.

I got in the back of the van and let them put chains around (like the ones we used on Mrs Karp when she was strigoi) and think that they could keep me restrained, knowing that if I wanted to I could escape. I pretended to sleep, knowing that it is exactly what the old me would of done if I was in this position. Giving that if I thought I was in danger, there would be no chance I was sleeping.

We were driving for a while before they took me on a jet back to the court. If they thought that I was strigoi I wasn't sure how they thought that they would get me into court, maybe break the wards and put them back up as soon as I was inside.

That was exactly what they did. Once I was inside the court they walked me to the cells, as other guardians put the wards back up. When we got to the cells they roughly shoved me inside, still chained up and left without a word. God some people were just so rude. Though if I was in their position I would probably do the same thing.

I don't know how long I was in the cell for before I heard hushed whispers and footsteps coming along the hallway. A voice that I would know anywhere spoke, Dimitri ...

Dimitri POV

My shift just started and as one of the most important guardians on court - not to blow my own trumpet - it was required that I question the strigoi.

Hopefully this one would know something about Roza. None of the other strigoi knew anything about Rose and if any of them did something was scaring them so much that they wouldn't tell.

I spoke quietly to the other guardians, trying to think of ways to make this strigoi talk if it was feeling unco-operative. I froze as I seen who was locked inside the cell. It was Roza looking as if she was sleeping.

"Roza?" I questioned even though I knew it was her. She looked even more beautiful than the last time I saw her, if that was possible.

"You know this strigoi?" Ross - a guardian new to court asked - since he was new he wouldn't know what Rose looked like but he will have definitely of heard of her. After all this was who all this was for, Rose. "She is an unusual strigoi, we found her shopping in a mall in Washington. She never even put up a fight when we came here"

He looked like this baffled him. In our opinion all strigoi were evil and didn't like to co-operate.

"This is Rose."

There was a gasp among all of the guardians, none of them had met Rose so didn't know what she looked like.

"Hey Comrade. Surprise." She grinned at me looking so much like the old Rose. But she can't be her eyes are red, all red. Normally strigoi just have red rings around their eyes but hers were all red.

"Let me in and leave us," The other guardians nodded and complied with my wishes. I looked at her after we were alone in the cell, it locked behind me.

"We'll get you back, Lissa will change you back."

I don't know why I was doing this, I knew better than anyone that a strigoi's mind works differently. I couldn't talk sense into her. But to my complete and total surprise she sighed heavily and sat down on the bed.

"You can't change me back it won't affect me."

"What do you mean, shouldn't you be all evil?"

This caused her to laugh for some unknown reason. There was a bang that soudned like a bomb going off. She ripped the chains off of her and took off the cell door like it was nothing. While I looked on in shock. What was she? Possibly the unknown race of vampire?

I got outside and froze as I saw 8 inhumanly beautiful creatures having a face off with all the guardians at court - about 200 of them...

**I wrote this and forgot to upload it. Sorry but I guess you get two chapter today :))**

**Review please xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Alice POV

We were on our way to the car when I dropped all my shopping bags. Never in my vampire life have I ever dropped anything, our vampire reflexes prevent that from happening. Esme and Rose turned round in surprise because of this fact. Both their face alight with concern and worry.

"What is it Alice? Talk to us" Rose all but begged, knowing that it must be bad if I was making no effort to retrieve the forgotten shopping bags. Fashion was my life, well I'm not alive but you know what I mean.

"It's Rose, she has been kidnapped" I relayed the vision of the court where Rose was taken and how they think that she is evil. The queen didn't want to kill her but one of her subjects did and Rose would be in serious danger if we didn't go and save her. The subject or whatever you wanted to call him would find a way to kill Rose through her one and only true love.

That is how we ended up at a school stranded in the forests of Montana. Rescuing our sister. Along the road though we had found out that Bella was working with the volturi, she saw Rose as a threat and wanted her gone. She didn't want a new member added to the family. Edward was heartbroken but we will deal with that once we get back our true family.

Dimitri POV

The biggest one's face shone as he saw Rose and he ran towards us. Picking her and spinning her round, making jealousy course through my veins.

"Rosie, never ever ever scare me like that again!" He practically yelled making everyone in court look at him wondering what their relationship was.

"Hey, get your hands off my boyfriend." The blond one said. She was tall and have super model looks. I calmed down a bit knowing that he was already taken.

"Aw come on Rosie you can share." He said with a grin making both girls laugh and my blood to boil.

"God that gets confusing." The blond guy with a southern accent muttered shaking his head. The group laughed.

Rose frowned.

"Where's Bella?"

Uncomfortable looks were passed among the visitors. The one with the bronze hair answered her with an almost depressed air around him.

"She was with the voturi" He whispered.

"What?! She can't do that. Is she dead? Because she will be no one hurts my family like that! No one hurts my brother like that!" Rose was fuming.

"Daddy why did mummy turn evil?" A little girl that I hadn't noticed before spoke up. It broke my heart to see such a vunruble little girl. I take it that the Bella person was her mother. Rose picked her up.

"Your mum is just sick ok hunny. But you know that she loves you very much right?" The little girl nodded and snuggled into Roza's chest.

"Come on Rose lets get you home." A motherly looking woman told Rose, giving her a hug.

Rose looked at her new family and then back at me. Making some sort of decision although I had no idea as to what it could be.

"Guys this is Dimitri, Dimitri this is my family."

Her family gasped.

"So your the famous Dimitri?" The one called Rosie I think it was asked.

I nodded not knowing what else to do, very confused at the whole ordeal.

"Do you want to come with us? We will explain what happened?"  
The one with his arm around the motherly one asked.

"Eh sure"

I followed them out of court and into a car, while facebooking -I ran out of credit but still had internet (AN:that always happens to me so I thought I would put it in) - Christian so that he and Lissa knew where I was.

We drove to a local hotel - in three different cars not everyone fit in the one car. When we got there Rose and the people I now knew as the Cullens filed me in on everything that had happened. When I found out that Roza had been raped I was furious, but eventually calmed down to hear the erase of the story.

"So Dimitri you have a choice to make you can either become one of us or go back and keep this a secret. If you tell anyone it could cause trouble for us. Our race is unknown."

The word unknown made me think about the legend, but that could wait.

If this was the only way to be with my Roza then my decision was already made...

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I had to write this while skypeing my Uncle Joe with my Gran and Aunt(about my aunts wedding, which I'm a bridesmade in and I have no idea what to do)(What does a bridesmade do ?), therefore I couldn't concentrate very well. **

**REVIEW PLEASE? xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Dimitri POV

"So Dimitri you have a choice to make you can either become one of us or go back and keep this a secret. If you tell anyone it could cause trouble for us. Our race is unknown."

The word unknown made me think about the legend, but that could wait.

If this was the only way to be with my Roza then my decision was already made...

Rose POV

Looking in his eyes, I knew his choice before anyone else. To be honest if the roles were reversed I would have done the exact same thing. There were other guardians just as skilled as us to protect Lissa and that would be the only thing holding us back. With the exception of Dimitri's family, though if they promised to keep this a secret then I'm sure we could tell them.

"I shall stay with Roza, though I wish for her to be the one to turn me?" Dimitri asked this making my panic level go sky high. I voiced my concerns. What if I couldn't stop?

"I trust you Roza."

"Yes Rose I believe that you are strong enough, and I will be there to help you if need be." Carlisle stated.

"Ok" I stated quietly praying that I would be able to stop.

The Cullens left our room to spend some time alone with their significant other. Dimitri and I walked over to the bed and lay down.

"I Love You Roza" Dimitri told me with a grin.

"I Love You too comrade"

"There's a legend Roza and Lissa thinks it's about you" Worry and concern filled his face.

"What's the legend?" I asked in a teasing tone trying to keep the mood light.

"The second death, the second raising, different from the first, though dead she is,  
the saviour will come to the unknown race, vampires, denying their true nature, they will follow,  
and the Rose will flourish and rule,"

"Hmm...The second death, I technically am dead. When the Cullens found me I was on the brink of death. The second raising,, well I am walking around now," I grinned at this.

"Roza this is a big deal not something to just brush off,"

"Yeah yeah. Ok next clearly this is different from being shadowkissed and now I'm dead. The saviour part I don't get, The Cold Ones would be the unknown race, our race is kept a secret. We denied our true nature, to drink human blood, to kill. We drink animal blood. Rose well that's my name. For the rule part maybe we kill the volturi causing us to rule?"

"This is about you, it has to be." He stated

"So this means we have to fight the volturi not just fend them off"

"You have to turn me before the fight"

I smiled up at him. Could all this be true? I don't think I want to rule, it seems like too much reponsibility... 


	10. Chapter 10

Samantha Pov

Children! Why would anyone ever want a child. That little Nessie just keeps interrupting everything. Her father is mine and that means I won't share him with anyone. The point of being a cold one, immortal, is that you spend eternity with your mate NOT their kid. And she knows. That's the worst thing the little waste of space knows what she is doing, taking her father away from me, granted I haven't told him he is my mate yet. Just then everyone came in with another guy who was very good looking. Better than Edward, maybe I'll just have him instead?

Rose growled at me, most likely guessing what I was thinking. Possessive little thing isn't she? She was supposed to be my sister, don't family share? With the exception of that little brat. Truly though I know she doesn't want me here, she'll find a way to kill me without having to justify it to the others I know she will. So why not enjoy it while it lasts, may get the message across that children aren't worth the bother, that Nessie should go down with me.

Think of the logistics in my head, I made a plan. When I was alone with Nessie I would attack, blame it on the wolves. Waiting for my chance I tuned out the trivial chatted amongst the rest of the family. 2 hours later that chance finally came, the family left for hunting. Nessie stayed home, were these people that stupid to leave a defenceless family member with a stranger because that is what I am really if you take away the fact that I am Rose sister. A sister I have had a grudge on for as long as I can remember.

As soon as the house was empty, I turned to face Nessie. The evil volturi smile that hadn't yet graced this family with, twisted my face. Completely changing the innocent little sister of the badass Rose Hathaway, I could be just as good, as badass as more so even, but no one ever gives me the chance. Its always Rose, Rose, Rose but that's going to change. Stalking forward, cause Nessie to back away, I grabbed the knife off the counter, I may as well inflict some pain first as she is still half human. Just as she turned to run I flicked my wrist sending the knife piercing through the air, lodging in the child's back with uncanny precision. The satisfaction of hitting my target was soon outruled by the guilt. Who would have known a vampire with a multiple personality disorder? My knees cracked the kitchen tile as I fell the ground.

I had to escape. Its the only way. The Cullens would return and kill me, not that I don't deserve it. The glass door flew off their hinges as I slammed them open, running into the forest I ignored the girls cries of pain until I could no longer hear them over the wind rushing in my ears. When I reached to sea I just kept going through the water, hours later I emerged on the other side. I looked up to find that I was at the border of Scotland, prefect. I ran through the town of Saltcoats all the way to Glasgow.

I never saw them until it was too late, the volturi. What were they doing here? Unfortunately the guard saw me before I had the chance to flee. The feeling of helplessness drowned me. Jane strode forward, past me and into an ally away from prying eyes knowing I would follow. She turned to face me and uttered the word the command my demise... traitor. As soon as she murmured the command the rest of the guard sprang into action, holding me in a head lock she asked a question that chilled me,

"Any last words?"

"Bite me..."

Then everything went dark.

Jacob POV (Jacob never imprinted on Nessie)

"There have been vampires spotted it Scotland, I'm sending you and a few others to check things out." Sam - the pack leader - said with finality.

I nodded my understanding and took of to let the Cullens know.

When we arrived in Scotland the smell of vampires was very faint and could be traced to Glasgow before it disappeared.

Then I saw the one thing that changed everything, the one most beautiful thing in the world. Suddenly the world was brighter, more colourful just plain better. Gravity wasn't holding me to the earth anymore. She was

"Amy, wait up, god whats up with you and speed walking... Are you even listening to me?"

As soon as I heard the name I was lost. I finally imprinted on someone, now the only problem was what was going to happen. Would I stay here? Would she come with me? If I did stay what about the pack?

Sorry I haven't updated in a while hope you enjoyed it even if it was a bit boring


	11. Chapter 11

Jacobs POV

"Amy, wait up, god whats up with you and speed walking... Are you even listening to me?"

As soon as I heard the name I was lost. I finally imprinted on someone, now the only problem was what was going to happen. Would I stay here? Would

she come with me? If I did stay what about the pack?

I couldn't find it in me to stress anymore about the Cullens or Bella; Bella who? or the volturi or vampires or even the pack. She was everything; my

world. My main priority, not even the pack came close anymore, don't get me wrong, the packs still a pretty big deal but pales in comparison to Her.

Embry and Quill came running up behind me, pushing and shoving. Not noticing that my attention was else where. Embry randomly started belting out the

lyrics to what hurts the most by Cascada startling me from my trance. Now that in itself is just wrong, I mean Cascada, really? But thats not the worst

of it, Embry is a pretty big guy; all of the pack are. And having all of the people on one of the most popular streets in Glasgow look at you, well actually

more like gawk at you, is not fun. Some just looked at Embry - and me and Quill since we were with him - in disgust, others took pictures but what

surprised me the most was that Amy and her friend joined in. After that song was over they moved onto Because to the Night now really I don't

understand what it is with Cascada?, some busker on the street joined in with his guitar and another with his drums.

Wow Scotlands a weird place. Does this happen in other places. I mean La Push and Forks are a small town really so to be honest I wouldn't know if this

was a common normal thing to do but lets just hope it isn't. They got to singing the Bear Necessities before I pulled them all away from the watching

eyes of onlookers.

"Hey what was that for? We were having fun there and you just had to go and ruin it. God I mean really, aren't we aloud to sing huh? Will you quit

staring at me like I have three heads! I saw you staring at Amy, I'm not blind! Its creepy really you just saw her and already your face was like OMFG

gravity isn't holding me to the earth anymore its her... What now are you scared of me? Do people normally just let you do whatever you want and if

someone opposes you, you have no idea what to do! Jesus you look like a lost puppy! Whats your problem?" Amy's friend all but yelled. I really would

have to find out her name it was rather rude to keep calling her Amy's friend. You know she kinda reminded me of a pitbull - you know the little dogs - or

maybe an angry kitten.

Embry an Quill had lost it when she shouted 'Will you quit staring at me like I have three heads!' and Amy had lost it at 'Jesus you look like a lost puppy!

', all three of them were currently rolling on the ground unable to breath because they were laughing so much. Amy was apparently more used to her

friends rants because she held off a little longer.

"Gesh Leighanne bit the guys head off why don't you? Do you want to go to Hollister?"

"Yeah I need some more of those spray thingys they smell really good. And the hot guys don't hurt too much" Leighanne - as I now knew she was called -

grinned and linked their arms and skipped with Amy away from us. Both of them looked over their shoulders and shouted bye.

"Wait" Embry shouted, "Do yous want to go out to dinner with us?"

Leighanne turned around,

"Nah wheres the fun it that, you have to work a bit harder..." She grinned, a grin that was full of mischief and promised trouble.

"Well can we have your phone numbers or something..." I said hopefully though I doubted they would make that easy either. And I was right, they looked

at each other and shook their heads.

"Nope but you can have our names. I'm Leighanne Hughes and this is Amy McGowan. Good luck"

Then they disappeared. Not literally of course in reality they turned the corner but 'they disappeared' sounds more dramatic.

Quill looked at both me and Embry,

"So you both imprinted on them."

I looked at Embry in surprise, I never notice that his attention was else where too.

Well this trip is turning out to be more eventful than anyone ever thought. Now we had to call the pack and let them know. And make sure the vampires

were gone. Now that I had found Her nothing was going to take her away from me. I'm pretty sure Embry felt the same.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose POV

Dimitri had been out for about two days which meant that he should be waking up tomorrow. I had been sitting on the edge of my chair for two days straight holding his hand. Carslile and the rest of the guys were surprised that he never screamed. Staring at Dimitri, I didn't see the vase slip form Alice's fingers. I only heard the air of the whoosh of the air whistling past the crystal, my eyes flickered up in time to see the vase shattering intoten thousand diamond shards against the floor.

We were perfectly still as the fragmented crystal bounced and skittered in every direction with an unmusical tinkling, all eyes on Alices back.  
My first logical thought was that Alice was playing some joke on us. Because there was no way that Alice could have dropped the vase by accident. I could have darted across the room to catch the vase in plenty of time myself, if I hadn't assumed she would get it. And how would it fall through her fingers in the first place? her perfectly sure fingers . . .

I had never seen a vampire drop anything by accident. Ever.

And then Alice was facing us, twisting in a motion so fast it didn't exist.

Her eyes were halfway here and halfway locked on the future, wide, staring, filling her thin face till they seemed to overflow it. Looking into her eyes was like looking out of a grave from the inside; I was buried in the terror and despair and agony of her gaze.

I heard Edward gasp; it was a broken, half-choked sound.

"What?" Jasper growled, leaping to her side in a blurred rush of movement, crushing the broken Crystal under his feet. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her sharply. She seemed to rattle silently in his hands. "What Alice?"

Emmett moved into my peripheral vision, his teeth bared while his eyes darted towards the window, anticipating an attack.

There was only silence from Esme, Carlisle, and Rose, who were frozen just as I was.

Jasper shook Alice again "What is it?"

"They're coming for us," Alice and Edward whispered together, perfectly synchronised. "All of them."

Silence.

Shit. That was my first thought, maybe not the most original but it was what I thought. I know I know. Swearing is bad, but to be honest, Shit doesn't really count as a swear word.

Now after that things in my very clouded head cleared up a bit. You know the way when your in a car and it's really foggy and then it suddenly clears and your like 'finally now I can see'. No? Well probably just me, I really am a strange person.

I thought about what the academy had taught me. Fast-forward past all the crap there and there was a few useful things. One of these being "Never do anything without a plan and final goal in mind", not that I have followed that advice but no was as good a time as any to start.

"Plan," I murmured quietly knowing that with their superior hearing they would hear me. I think our final goal was rather obvious. To survive.

Really that is a great advantage. You almost don't need the ability to mind read, unless its other vampires or humans with no friends. People talk to their friend and that means we can hear what they are saying. The others don't see it that way though, they think its rude to listen to others conversations. But you might as well use what mother nature gave you . . .

"Great idea Rosie, we need a plan." Carslile exclaimed, looking a bit puzzled where he was going with this.

Now, I don't know if I've said this before but the Cullens are the only people allowed to call me Rosie. But back to a puzzled Carslile, I guess this meant that I was taking over the planning. Which I was totally cool with but it really would have been better had Dimitri been awake as he has more experience with this kind of stuff. On second thought . . . maybe not, after all, unplanned situations are our speciality.

"Ok, lets make a list. Who doesn't like the volturi, and would be on our side and, who does like them and would be on their side? Now this was most important really, we need to know who our competition is because if we don't then they are invisible to us, and, how do you fight something invisable? You don't, you loose!  
Also we need to asses their strengths and weaknesses. Target their weakest members first, then sneak up on the stronger ones when they try to save the weak ones."

Of course giving instructions in this family, or even telling a story or anything remotely similar, you WILL get interruptions. Lots of interruptions (mostly from Emmett). But this was Esme so you can mostly know that it is a valid input . . .

"But isn't that rather, well, mean." . . . Or not. Not that I'm trying to be mean or anything but really, if it was us or them then I would have to say I'd rather it was us left alive.

"It's necessary Esme. In short, it's survival of the fittest. Only those who can adapt to their current conditions can survive. Thats what we need to do. We need to let our doubts go. I know this sounds really bad, but, we cannot think of them as people. They are the enemy, period. If it makes you feel any better they will be doing the same thing because unless you are a really sick, extremely masochistic person, then you need to distance yourself from you . . . well, victim, opponent, challenger. However you want to think of them, whatever makes you feel better, but this is for the survival of your family. And if you fail to do this . . . you die. We all will."

This earned somber expressions from everyone, even Emmett. It was a disturbing thought, even for me. And I had been taught all throughout my time at the Academy. Strigoi were the bad guys, they were not people, they didn't have feelings. It had been drilled into me since I first joined the Academy. Now I just had to think of the volturi and their allies in the same way.

"So . . . the list?"

"Right, list. Now let me think, when I was staying for the voltrui they had very little people who actually liked them. They instilled fear so people always did as they were told. There were only a few people who would follow them of their own choice. But knowing the volturi they will try to take that choice away. We could always give the people a chance and try to recruit them just before the battle starts."

"Ok, Carlisile. You write the list. Get a hold of people. Ask them to join us. If not to fight, then to witness the volutri in their unjust decisions. Whatever, it doesn't really matter, we just need people on our side. If our numbers are big then the volturi may think twice before they attack."

After that everyone was a flurry of nerves, preparing for the battle. I, of course, stayed with Dimitri. When he woke up he could help me train them. 


	13. Chapter 13

********************************************** 1 day later ************************************

Apparently the Cullens were a well liked family. We had plenty of allies, hopefully though they wouldn't turn on us because of fear of the volturi.

Dimitri's heart, which had been beating to an unsteady rhythm, stopped. I stared into his crimson orbs, regretful that I would never see his chocolate brown eyes gazing back at me. He must feel the same way with me, I guess . My eyes will never be as they once were. Which is really much like the rest of my life. It will never be the same. Although, my eyes are now a more diluted colour. They are an orangish colour, no longer crimson but not yet the butterscotch colour the rest of the Cullens have.

Dimitri's calculating eyes left mine to survey the room. Most likely scouting escape routes, noting entrances and recording what could be used as a weapon.

"We're safe here" I whispered softly, not wanting to overwhelm his improved senses.

"Roza" His face broke out in the biggest smile I had ever seen. The kind of smile that made you melt and gave you butterfly's. "I thought I had lost you, after the attack on court"

"Never again. We have forever now" As much as i wanted to bask in the joy brought by our reunion, there was more pressing issues to deal with.

"What's wrong" Dimitri asked, as if reading my thoughts. He was instantly alert, looking around the room for any dangers. I sighed and began to explain. Something was always getting in the way of our relationship.

"The volturi. They are going to attack. Alice thinks it will be in about a week at the clearing. We need to prepare and train those who don't know how to fight."

He nodded at this. "Have you called Lissa, she could get those practising offensives magic and some guardians to join us."

"See this is why I love you" I grinned and leaned down to kiss him, His lips were soft and gentle against my own.

I'm all for loving moments but right now I wanted more. I leaned into him and moved to straddle him where he had sat up on the bed. His hand gripped my waist pulling me flush against him, whilst massaging my hips.

I groaned as his teeth scraped and nibbled on my lower lip. He kissed and nibbled across my jaw and down my neck, making me arch my back. His hands travelled under my t-shirt and he began to pull it up and over my head. He flipped us so that I was no longer straddling him but he was laying onto of me.

My hands traced the planes of his chest, causing him to shiver and moan. As my hands travelled lower our kisses became more frantic and passionate. Dimitri's shirt soon joined mine on the floor.

His hands moved under my back reaching for my bra clip, deciding to be helpful I arched my back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my eyes, they burn" Emmett screamed covering his eyes and jumping up and down like a small child.

Dimitri groaned, re-clipped my bra and buried his head in the crook of my neck, shielding my body from Emmett.

"Piss off Em" I snarled annoyed at being interrupted "Have you never heard of knocking?"

"I doubt that would have done much good. I just came up to tell you that Carslile called a meeting in the dining room." He skipped away shouting to everyone what happened. Great now not only do I have Emmett to annoy me about the compromising position he caught me in , I have everyone else too since Emmett cannot keep his mouth shut.

Dimitri and I redressed and made our way downstairs with joined hands. Everyone looked up as we entered, seeing our foul expressions and failing miserably at not laughing. Even Esme and Carslile couldn't contain themselves.

"Are you quite done?" I asked pissed off. There was only one seat left at the dining table as Emmett had broke the rest fighting with Jasper. Dimitri sat down and pulled me to sit on his lap. This only caused everyone to laugh harder and me and Dimitri to growl.

"Ok, lets get down to business."

"Actually Carslile before this meeting starts, Dimitri and I have a phone call to make. Would you please excuse us?"

"Of course"

Dimitri and I walked into the forest to phone Lissa. She answered on the third ring

"Lissa?"

"Rose? Oh my god Rose are you ok? What happened after you and Dimitri left? Where are you? What. . . "

"Slow down Lis. I'm ok. Mostly, I just need your help with something."

"Ok. Anything."

I explained to Lissa about the volturi and our need for numbers and support.

"Of course but I'm coming to Rose, no before you protest you would do the same for me and I can help. I found a necklace that if you put mine and Adrian's power together it can paralyse our opponent. We can stop all of them and you can well . . . kill them I guess."

"Ok Lis."

"I'll be there in about two days."

"Ok Lis. Love you. Bye"

"Love you too. Bye."

I hung up and Dimitri and I returned to the dining room. I told the Cullens about our phone call. We had a plan A but just incase we needed B.

Nessie would stay with the pack elders as the pack would be there in the battle with us. The next few days would just consist of our allies arriving and us training them. There was only a short time before the volturi would arrive and we all need to be ready. 


	14. Chapter 14

Jacob POV

"Wolves. Seriously?" Amy asked, with an incredulous expression. "Your a werewolf."

I watched her as she paced about the room. Now this wasn't how I wanted it to work out.

"Shape-shifter, we just happened to take the form of a wolf. We're not werewolves. We can change whenever we want. Not just on a full moon. I've told you the rest of our qualities. I

also told you about imprinting. Amy, you have to believe me. I would never hurt you."

She held up her hand in the universally known, one second, sign. I of course being the whipped guy I was gave her what she wanted; for me to shut up for those of you who hadn't

gathered that.

"Leighanne? Did Embry tell you? Yeah I know but . . . We can't just move to America. YOU TOLD MY MUM WHAT !?  
You can't just Well yes I do but . . Ok fine bye."

Well that sounded interesting. Only God knows what goes through that girls head. Leighanne's not Amy's. She's nuts.

"Leighanne has taken it upon herself to tell everyone that we are moving to Washington."

What? I completely take that back. Well not completely cause she does still scare me a bit. But I really am thankful. Though Amy could change her mind . . . What if she doesn't want

this anymore? I can't live without her but what is she changes her mind . . . What if

"Hey what are you thinking? You look depressed. Does the thought of me moving closer to you upset you."

"Never."

"Well I guess thats that. Do you want to help me pack?"

Finally I get my happy ever after. 


	15. Chapter 15

Rose POV

"Are you ready?" Dimitri asked me. Knowing it may be goodbye for good, was really hard. If they court wasn't attacked we would never be in this position but I would have never met my family and that I couldn't stand. They was a great possibility that even if we won the battle against the volturi, we would lose those that we care about the most.

"Lets go say goodbye to the others and head to the clearing." We descended the staircase with our hands joined.

"This is it Rose. No matter what happens, you know that I love you right. You are, always have been and always will be my best friend. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't think that I could have survived after the accident if it wasn't for you. And if you live and I die, I then I'll haunt you for all eternity."  
"I love you too Lis. But you're not going to die I won't let you. I wouldn't have survive without you. If it hadn't been for you I would probably would have gotten kicked out of the Academy and I wouldn't have met my family or Dimitri or . . . I just can't lose you Lis okay? Keep safe and if it looks like we are losing, run."

"No I won't leave you Rose." Lis choked out, almost in tears at the thought of what our future could hold and in the case of some, no future at all But hopefully it wouldn't come to that. I gave Christain a look and he nodded. Sparkey and I may not get along but if there was one thing we had in common it was a need for Lissa to be not having a lot in common might not be the problem, maybe having too much in common. Christain and I are very alike, we are snarkey and sarcastic.

Christain and Lissa had arrived yesterday, along with more fire and spirit users and alot of guardians. And of course who could forget Adrian. The necklace may or may not work we are going to try but if it doesn't work it will inevitably turn into a bloodbath. Something that none of us want.

"Little Dhampire. Good luck. I really do hope we survive this. I was going to propose to Sydney before this but I never got a chance before we came here. Hopefully we'll make it out. But if not goodbye Little dhampire. I love you, your like the sister I never had."

"Really? The notorious Adrian Ivashkov wants to settle down . . . Wow never thought I'd see the day. Don't hurt her, Sydneys a good girl. I hope we make it out too. I love you Addie."

After I said my goodbyes to the Cullens and my new friends, we went to the clearing to wait for the voltrui. The air was cold and uninviting, as if anticipation the battle to come and preparing for the deaths. The thunder would make sure that nobody ventured from their house tonight. It was like the weather was matching our mood. As we were waiting for the volturi the anxiety and tension worsened. As if there was no hope.

The fog obscuring the view cleared somewhat as they entered the clearing.

"Aro." Carslile said coldly, stepping forward taking the role of the leader. Our numbers were almost three times the size of the volturi. The odds as it turned out were on our side.

"Carslile, I was hoping we wouldn't have to fight you. If you would just give us the girl then all this could be avoided . . ." Aro stated in his calmly frustrating voice with the ever present fake friendly smile. The once that you trust but later comes back to bite you in the ass and stab you in the back.

"She's family Aro. And here we support and protect our family. . . Now I don't expect you to understand that but if you want Rose you will have to go through us first."

"Very well . . . ATTACK" All of a sudden things kicked into motion. The once calm clearing changed instantly into a flurry of violence. Two side coming together in hate of each other. And here I hope that when I became a cold one the fighting would stop.

"Now, Lissa, Adrian."

Both Lis and Adrian stepped forward into the middle of the clearing pushing both side back. Separating them. The voltrui's side were furious, running blindly into the invisible brick wall. Roaring and screaming like banshees, letting their anamilistic side take over. Lissa and Adrian turned to each other, threw the necklace into the air and joined hands. Closing their eyes, they concentrated on the necklace, which sent some kind of light out of it paralysing the volturi's side.

"Go" Lissa shouted.

Immediately our side charged forward, killing any cold ones in their way. I went for Aro and his brothers, destroying the volturi forever.

Hours later the scene had been cleared up and everyone was back at the Cullen mansion. All the guests had left, including Lissa and everyone. She had to get back, you know the duties of queen are demanding.

"Rose I think you should rule, we will of course help in anyway we can but the Legend never said we would rule it said you and Dimitri. Everything else it said came true." Carslile said.

"I think he is right Rose, just think of all the good you could do."

"Well I guess so . . . First things first, lets get rid of that castle the volturi were so fond of."

Happy endings all round I guess. Finally I get to be with Dimitri, even if we have to rule a race of vampires. But I guess it will have it's perks. Jacob and Embry got their girls. And Adrian will get his.

We can do a lot of good in this position, save a lot of lives. And I'll start with that castle. Castles are just not my style. 


	16. Chapter 16

Rose POV

Do you know the worst thing to do when someone is nervous or upset or feeling any destructive emotions? No? Well I'll tell you . . . Never , under any circumstances tell them to calm down. And apparently Dimitri didn't know this very important, vital piece of information.

"Clam down? You want me to calm down? I can't do this. What if they don't like me or won't listen? Or . . . "

"Roza it'll be ok just breath. They'll love you . . . who wouldn't? Just be authoritative and don't show weakness . . . ok?"

I nodded, my nervousness not receding in the slightest. Ok now is the time. Currently I was waiting in my chambers, they were beautiful with high Victorian ceiling and intricate designs. There was a four poster bed with silk black sheets and many fluffy pillows (even though Dimitri and I don't sleep the bed has other uses). The walls were a gorgeous lavender colour and lead into a very luxurious bathroom. It had a jacuzzi in the middle of the bathroom with a shower over head and double sinks. There was also a separate shower with lots of jets and lights that change colour from bright red to soft yellows. Now thinking of that a bath would be lovely . . .

"Not a chance Roza. Stop procrastinating" Dimitri supposedly thought that my discomfort was funny but stopped as soon as he seen my glare that promised repercussions. "I'm sorry you just never seem to let anything scare you. It's strange to see you like this."

"It's ok, I'm just on edge." I went over to hug him, taking comfort in his strong arms that would never let any harm come to me.

"It's time." Esme said softly coming through the door.

Sighed and nodded taking Dimitri's hand and walking to face the people that I would rule.

I was introduced to over 5000 vampires and with my new and improved memory I could remember everyone.

"Congratulations, I believe that you will be a much better ruler than the volturi. The instilled fear but that's not how you get respect." Scott said with a kind smile. He was one of the new vampires I met, I could tell that I would like him already. This really wasn't as bad as I thought and ruling may even be fun . . . Finally Dimitri and I will get our happy ending. Something that the world we grew up with could never do as much as I loved it, this is life now and I can spend eternity with Dimitri. 


End file.
